


Heal

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, SMUTCATION, Strap-On, Very mild d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: When the weight of the entire world is on her shoulders, when it seems like everyone is looking to her for support, when they ask for answers she simply doesn’t have, she longs to let someone else take the reins for a while — for a break from the constant, depressing grind of her job, especially when it doesn’t seem to make a bit of difference. Those evenings, she spends like this: tied spread eagle to the fancy wooden four-poster bed frame she couldn’t afford without Alex’s help, watching her lover ride her.





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short lil Cabenson oneshot I wrote for "Smutcation"! That's when everyone goes to my tumblr blog (http://raedmagdon.tumblr.com) and sends in prompts for me to fill. I get to as many as I can!

Sometimes, all Olivia wants to do when she gets home is fuck Alex senseless.

When cases go wrong, when perps weasel their way out of punishment, when her workday goes down the ‘fucked up’ checklist and ticks every box, she longs for control — for a break from the knowledge that fate is cruel more often than it’s kind. On those evenings, she pounds Alex into the mattress, teeth locked on her shoulder and nails scouring her soft, pale flesh.

But sometimes, on less frequent but still notable occasions, all Olivia wants to do when she gets home is  _ be _ fucked by Alex.

When the weight of the entire world is on her shoulders, when it seems like everyone is looking to her for support, when they ask for answers she simply doesn’t have, she longs to let someone else take the reins for a while — for a break from the constant, depressing grind of her job, especially when it doesn’t seem to make a bit of difference. Those evenings, she spends like this: tied spread eagle to the fancy wooden four-poster bed frame she couldn’t afford without Alex’s help, watching her lover ride her.

Being penetrated with toys isn’t Olivia’s favorite activity, so she’s wearing the strap-on instead. (Maybe it has something to do with her job. Maybe her personal history. Maybe she just likes more outwardly directed sensations better. She hasn’t examined her feelings too closely.) But even though she’s the one in the harness, she’s ceded all control. Alex is rocking slowly but urgently over her lap, lip drawn between her teeth, blue eyes low-lidded behind the lenses of her glasses.

Watching Alex’s fluid movements makes Olivia’s mouth go dry, even as other parts of her grow uncomfortably wet. She’s hyperaware of the warm places where Alex’s thighs are pressed on either side of hers, and of the palm Alex has placed on her chest for extra support. Her fingers twitch with the instinctive urge to touch, to take control. She’s dominant by nature, and lying back while Alex has her way is a challenge. But when Olivia realizes she physically can’t, her entire body relaxes. She groans, not because the seat of the toy is rubbing hard against her clit, but in response to the overwhelming sense of freedom that washes through her.

“You’re close,” Alex murmurs, leaning down until her lips are only a few inches away from Olivia’s. “I can feel it. Your hips keep trying to thrust…” She speeds up her rhythm, just for a moment, and Olivia tries and fails to arch off the bed in response to the sudden shift in tempo.

“Mm…” Olivia is beyond words, but even if she’d retained enough mental faculties to use them, she would have been begging. In this situation, her pride is irrelevant. She wants Alex to fuck her until she comes. She  _ needs _ Alex to fuck her until she comes.

But Alex seems content to fall back into the same slow pace as before, with less rocking and more rise-and-fall. “Beautiful,” Alex sighs. She strokes Olivia’s sweaty hair back with a free hand, caressing the top of her head. At first, Olivia isn’t sure what Alex is doing, but it becomes clearer when she changes position, bending forward to offer one of her nipples. The stiff pink peak bumps against Olivia’s lips, and she opens, sucking it in and laving it with her tongue.

_ “Oh.” _

That one little sound — quiet and husky, but also surprised, as if Alex wasn’t expecting the heat and pressure to feel so good — is almost enough to make Olivia come. Pleasing Alex is an achievable goal, especially when she’s merely a tool for her lover to use, to get off with. It’s not like the impossible things other people ask her to do every day. All she needs to do is lie back, let Alex ride her, and Alex will come. Alex will be happy. And making Alex happy makes  _ her _ feel capable. Like she’s worth something.

Olivia sucks more insistently. Not harder, not enough to make Alex uncomfortable, but with purpose. She speeds up the draw of her lips and the flick of her tongue, and she’s rewarded with another moan and an increase in Alex’s pace. The base of the strap-on grinds more firmly into Olivia’s clit, and she hums around the puffy flesh of Alex’s nipple.

_ If I can hold on a bit longer… _

Her patience is rewarded when Alex goes stiff, pausing on the next downward thrust. A shudder races through her body, so powerful that, not only is it visible, but Olivia swears she can feel it travelling down the length of the toy. She can’t see beyond Alex’s breast, but she is aware of Alex’s core clenching, rippling with contractions.

Olivia pauses her sucking, not wanting to overstimulate Alex during such an intense moment, but Alex reacts by fisting her short hair, gripping hard and urging her to keep going. So Olivia does, using her mouth to do what her hands and hips can’t. She swirls around Alex’s nipple as she rides out her orgasm, enjoying the sounds and sensations, reminding herself that they’re all for her.

Somewhere near the end of Alex’s release, Olivia’s own starts. It creeps up on her, since her focus had been entirely on Alex, but when it hits, it’s strong enough to make her body bow in its bonds. Her limbs tense, and her stomach goes hard as shockwaves of pleasure course through all of her muscles. Her clit jumps against the seat of the strap-on, and a strangled cry catches in her throat as she releases Alex’s breast.

“Fuck!”

“It’s okay,” Alex coos, her voice soothing as well as seductive. “I want you to come for me, Liv. It makes me so happy when you come.”

_ Makes her happy… _

She can do that. She can come. Make Alex happy.

By the time the waves finish breaking, Olivia is trembling with exhaustion and sweatier than before. Alex doesn’t care. She snuggles close without rising off the shaft of the toy, seemingly content to remain draped over Olivia’s chest. Her hands wander to the velcro cuffs on Olivia’s wrists — not police cuffs, those things are uncomfortable as hell —  but Olivia makes a noise of protest.

“Not yet?”

Alex stops unfastening them, petting Olivia’s hair instead. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mm-mm.”

“That’s okay. We don’t have to.”

Olivia exhales in relief as Alex kisses the corner of her jaw. It’s not that Alex wouldn’t understand. She does a very closely related job, so if anyone can relate, it’s her. It’s just that talking doesn’t always help. It doesn’t fix her failures — failures that are bound to happen no matter how hard she tries. People can’t be un-assaulted, un-traumatized, or un-killed. But tonight isn’t about that. Tonight, she hasn’t failed. She’s succeeded by making Alex happy, by nurturing their relationship, by reminding herself of their love.

After a while, Alex lifts off her. Olivia winces, suddenly realizing how sticky they both are, and Alex seems to notice. “Your nose is wrinkling the way it does.”

“Huh?”

“You want a bath, don’t you?”

Olivia laughs. “You know me so well.”

This time, when Alex removes the cuffs, Olivia allows it. She feels centered enough to be let go. She doesn’t object when Alex helps her out of bed, unfastens the buckles of her harness, and removes it and the strap-on so they can both head into the bathroom. Olivia sits on the toilet, still shaking just a little as Alex fills the tub, throwing in a bath bomb to make the water silky and sweet-smelling. She feels weak, in more ways than one, but it’s not a  _ bad _ feeling. It’s reassuring.

Usually she sits behind Alex in the tub, so Alex can lean back against her chest. This time, they reverse positions. Alex wraps her arms around Olivia’s waist, and Olivia lets the embrace and the warm water ease the last of the tension she has been carrying. The weight she carries feels so much lighter.

“Thank you,” she whispers, closing her eyes.

Alex kisses her temple. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Olivia. But this? It nourishes me, too.”

And that’s why their relationship works. Because they nourish each other. Help each other heal. And with Alex to heal her, Olivia knows she’ll be able to keep doing her job, and living her life, for a very, very long time.


End file.
